


Sleighbells Ring, Are You Listening?

by yffismydrug



Series: MarkSon Christmas [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christman, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, OT7, Oneshot, Smut, markson, marksonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yffismydrug/pseuds/yffismydrug
Summary: Another Christmas has arrived and this year, everyone is staying at the dorm! The night starts off with a harmless vlive filled with games, fun, laughs, and interesting outfits. When the vlive ends, they all decide what they want to do for the rest of the night. While everyone decides to do something relaxing, it appears that Jackson has something else in mind for himself and Mark.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: MarkSon Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/904743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Sleighbells Ring, Are You Listening?

The Christmas tree was all lit up and decorated with an abundance or ornaments, garland, and so many strings of lights that it seemed impossible to put anything else on. Music played throughout their dorm as all the members finished what they were assigned to do. For a change, all of them were spending Christmas Eve and Christmas Day together. Pizza and chicken had been ordered and had just arrived in perfect timing. Three pizzas and two buckets of chicken were opened and laid out on the tables along with the desserts that had been made, and the other snacks that had been bought the previous days. 

While everyone worked, danced, sang along to the music, and also goofed off, Sherbert rested in the new cat tree Jaebum had gifted him. Snow blew angrily outside, this being one of the first winters where they already had about seven inches of snow already piled up and made it harder to get around. That was one of the reasons all of the members had opted to stay at the dorm this Christmas season. The other reason was because they wanted to do a special Christmas video for all the IGOT7 who supported them and enjoyed to watch them goof around. 

“Alright, I think we have everything ready!” Jaebum called with a clap of his hands to gather everyone’s attention. His long hair was tousled from everything he had been doing, so he ran his fingers through it to try and straighten it out even a bit. 

“Do you think we have enough food?” asked Yugyeom as he looked down at their tables. 

“If you complain that there isn’t enough…” Youngjae trailed off as he dusted the remaining flour off his hands and glared at him. 

Jinyoung came up behind Youngjae and placed his hands on his shoulders. “Alright, let's not start an argument,” he said with a small chuckle. “Tonight is supposed to be fun!”

While those three bickered lightly amongst themselves, Jackson popped open a can of cat food for Sherbert, which instantly gained the feline’s attention and caused him to prance to the kitchen.

“We’ve had you for five years now and you still only love me when I give you food…” pouted Jackson as he finished dumping the food out into Sherbert’s bowl and sliding it in front of him.

Mark came up behind Jackson and hugged him around the waist. “He loves you when you play with him too, and when you have the heated cover,” he pointed out with a smile. “Sherbert’s just a bit more of a mama’s boy.”

“Maybe we need a female cat to be a daddy’s girl,” offered Jackson as an offer. 

Bambam popped up behind them and added, “If we get another cat for the dorm, can we all name her!?”

Jackson and Mark both jumped at the sudden loud voice before Bambam stuck a pair of reindeer antlers on Jackson’s head and a Santa hat onto Mark. The two of them could not help but smile and look at Bambam who was also wearing a Santa hat which had blinking lights on the white fur trip on the bottom. 

“Let’s not worry about having another animal in the dorm right now,” Jaebum then told them. “There’s already some bickering when it comes to the litter box when neither Jackson nor Mark are around. What would happen if there was another?”

A few more lights turned on which made the room a lot brighter and everyone turned their attention that way to see Jinyoung who had turned them on and looked like the light had even shocked him.

“Sorry about that…” Jinyoung apologize. “But everything is ready now.”

All of them gathered around the tables filled with food and also brought drinks, both alcoholic and not, with them as well. Once they were all situated comfortably, Youngjae started their vlive and they were going. In no time, they were getting into some fun games and chowing down on all the food in front of them. There was a basket which was quickly passed around that contained folded pieces of paper. Everyone randomly selected one and began to unfold them. 

“Why did I get this one!?” Jaebum shouted before he leaned forward and placed his head down on the table with a heavy sigh.

Bambam quickly snatched the paper from him and immediately burst out into hard laughter. “It looks like we have our Mrs. Claus! Where’s Santa!?”

Jackson waved his piece of paper around and leaned over towards Jaebum to give him a pat on the back. “Don’t worry, hyung, I’m sure you’ll look beautiful.”

“Which reindeer did everyone else get?” Jinyoung then asked as he looked around at everyone else.

Mark had gotten Vixen, Bambam had Dasher, Jinyoung was Prancer, Yugyeom had selected Dancer, and Youngjae was cupid. Half of them left first to go and change into the outfits which left the other half to entertain everyone who was watching them and most likely getting plenty of good laughs already. Once the first group returned, the second left and came back just as quickly. Although it was cold outside, their outfits were on the skimpier side. All of the reindeer had fluffy, brown, zip-up hoodies with antlers on the hood. Accompanying the zip-ups was a pair of matching, fluffy, brown shorts that went about half-way down their thighs. Jackson had a similar costume except his looked like Santa’s red suit and he had a typical Santa hat. Jaebum’s outfit differed a bit because it was a shirt which on him was a bit more like a crop top, and instead of pants, he got a short skirt which was a bit shorter than the rest of their shorts. 

“Who’s the one that bought these?” Jaebum asked as he pulled his shirt down and placed a hand on his lap to keep his skirt down. 

“Don’t you remember getting them?” Bambam asked. “I brought up the idea and you offered to buy them. But...I told you at two in the morning...and you said we would all forget if it didn’t get done right them...so you bought them when you were practically completely asleep.”

With a deadpan expression on his face, Jaebun grabbed one of the soju botted and chugged half the bottle. 

“Time for games~!” Youngjae then shouted in excitement. 

The seven of them started playing a list of games that they had decided on and gathered everything for. But of course, the losers needed to have a punishment. Each time someone lost a game, they would receive one bell, or a small strand of bells, that they would need to secure to themselves somewhere so it would jingle when they moved. They were all laughing, having a good time, eating the food and drinking, when it suddenly came time for their last game. In the end, Mark and Yugyeom ended up with the most bells.

“The last game we are going to play is, hide-and-seek!” Youngjae announced excitedly. “The seeker is going to be whoever has the least amount of bells.”

“That’s me!” Jinyoung exclaimed. 

“Only because you won that last game…” Jackson playfully groused as he lifted his ankle and moved it so his newest bell jingled. 

Sherbert, who had otherwise been sleeping and relaxing, suddenly jumped up on the table before launching himself at Jackson’s ankle. Jackson fell backwards with a yell of shock as the rest of the members burst out into laughter. Thankfully, Mark scooped Sherbert up into his arms and entertained the feline with one of his bells instead. 

“So all of us are going to hide and after two minutes, Jinyoung is going to come and find us,” Youngjae explained once things had settled down again, the flood of comments stating how cute Sherbert was flooding the screen. “Of course, the members with more bells will be easier to find since they’ll be louder, so we’ll see who the winner and loser of the final game are!” 

“The loser should get all the bells!” Bambam then stated in excitement. 

“You realize anyone could end up being the loser,” Jaebum reminded him. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” begged Bambam with his lips pouting and quivering as he looked at Jaebum with large eyes. “And they could do a dance of our choosing!” 

“I agree! It’ll be fun!” Mark then added as he released Sherbert and watched the feline run to hide under the tree to lay down again. 

With this last punishment finally agreed on, everyone took a small camera with them so they could record themselves. It would be used as bonus footage from this vlive to spread more fun and cheer after they were finished here. 

“Start a timer on your phone, Jinyoung,” Yugyeom told him as they all got ready to bolt and hide. 

Jinyoung set the two minute timer on his phone and showed it to everyone before he started it and covered his eyes. Once his eyes were covered, everyone ran out of the room, their cameras recording as they ran. The sound of bells jingled down the hallways as they ran and tried to find the best hiding spot they could. They all laughed at first, but it slowly died down as they settled on their hiding spots.

It was not too long before the dorm went completely silent. Everyone had found their own hiding spots, far from the others. They all waited in silence before they heard the alarm on Jinyoung’s phone go off.

“Ready or not! Here I come!” he called out before he grabbed the phone they were recording on and headed out to find them. 

Mark could hear as Jinyoung’s feet padded against the wood floors while he talked to their fans and entertained them in the darkness. He had found a chair in a corner of one of their rooms and had crouched behind it so he was well hidden. The only problem he faced was that his legs were already beginning to hurt because of his crouching position. He figured he would be able to shift into more of a seated position without being discovered so he slowly began to move. As he moved, his bells jingled, which made him freeze. 

“Oh! It looks like I heard someone~!” Jinyoung sang happily as he pranced to where he had heard the bells. 

Biting his bottom lip, Mark did his best to hold himself still and even found himself holding his breath. The pitter-patter of feet passed the room he was in but swiftly came back and entered this time. 

“I think someone’s in here~!” sang Jinyoung as he began to look around. 

Still holding his breath, a cramp suddenly formed in Mark’s leg which caused him to fall against the wall and in the process, push the chair out a bit.

“Woah!” cried Jinyoung as he jumped back in surprise. Once things settled down, he went over to the chair, kneeled on it, and peered over the back. “Ah! I found Mark first! Looks like your out first!” 

Mark groaned as he picked himself up and moved from behind the chair. Jinyoung turned to phone towards him where he waved to everyone and stated, “Looks like I lost the final game...I shouldn’t have added in the dance as the punishment. Let’s go find everyone else.”

The two of them then went off to find everyone else. They found Jaebum next, followed by Youngjae, Bambam, Jackson, and finally Youngjae. Once they were all together again, everyone transferred all of their bells onto Mark who then did some aegyo to make all of the bells jingle together in an adorable manner. Mark had thought they had forgotten about the dance, but Jaebum had cheerfully began to play a song from his phone which promptly reminded the others who cheered him on. After the members and everyone watching got their fill of Mark’s cuteness, they closed out their vlive as they thanked everyone for joining them and wished everyone a Merry Christmas. 

Jaebum clapped his hands together once they ended their vlive which gathered everyone’s attention. “Our fun might be over but now we have to clean everything up.” 

As if on cue, Yugyeom made an attempt to escape the clean up part of the night, but Jaebum swiftly grabbed him by the back of his reindeer hood and held him in place. 

“The sooner we finish the sooner we can head to bed or do whatever we want,” Jackson reminded them.

Although there were plenty of moans and groans, everyone began to clean things up. Meanwhile, Sherbert was fast asleep on to top of the cat tree. Dishes were gathered and placed into the dishwasher while others threw away the garbage. When their table was cleared off, they also wiped that down to get rid of any grease that had gotten smeared on it. The whole cleaning process only took about half an hour but by the time it was all done, they were all tired. 

Youngjae yawned and stretched a bit before he said, “I think I’m going to head to bed. I didn’t get much sleep last night.

“I didn’t sleep much either, so I think that’s a good idea,” Jaebum agreed with a nod of his head.

“Oh, were you two up to something last night?” Bambam asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes before he walked right past Bambam and headed to him room, shortly followed by Youngjae who just as badly wanted to get some sleep. 

“I’m going to stay up and watch some television,” Yugyeom then stated as he went over to the couch and plopped down. 

Jinyoung joined him on the couch as well and tossed him the remote. 

Bambam then chimed in saying, “I’m going to jump into the shower. Maybe I’ll join you two afterwards.”

“What about you, Mark?” Jinyoung then asked. 

“I think I’m going to call it a night,” Mark replied. “What about youm Jackson?” When Mark turned around, expecting to see Jackson, he was shocked when he did not see the male anywhere in site. “I guess I’ll go find him. He didn’t even say what he was going off to do.”

“Have fun with that,” Yugyeom replied. “I wouldn’t be shocked if he’s already fallen asleep.”

Mark headed off in search of Jackson, the first place to check being their shared room. As he walked down the hallway, he did not expect to feel a hand over his mouth and to be pulled into a room. When he opened his eyes, he saw he was in the room Jackson had created the other year. 

Standing in front of him with his hand still over him mouth, Jackson smiled at him mischievously. When he finally lowered his hand away it was quickly replaced by hs lips. Their kiss started slow at first but they soon picked up the pace and were both moaning into each other’s mouth and grabbing at one another. When Mark finally managed to turn his head to the side to get a few fresh breaths of air into his lungs, Jackson moved his mouth down to his neck and started planting kisses and light bites there instead. 

“Mmmm~! Jackson, wait. Others are in the living room,” Mark told him as a shiver ran up his spine because Jackson had bitten his adam’s apple. 

Jackson lifted his head and gave Mark another peck on the lips again before he explained, “I’ve had time to perfect this room now, Mark. I’ve made sure it’s properly soundproofed. We can hear a loud knock at the door, but your moans will just be for me.”

Another moan left Mark’s lips as Jackson palmed the erection which had formed in his shorts. Jackson hummed in pleasure before he pulled Mark away from the wall and flung him onto the large bed. All of the bells that hung on Mark jingled loudly before they settled. Jackson then quickly jumped onto the bed and locked their lips together again. It was almost as if Jackson was a horny teenage boy again who wanted nothing more than to hump someone because he was rubbing his crotch against Mark’s like he had been pent up for months. 

While the two of them rubbed together, Mark helped Jackson out of his Santa outfit and they tossed it to the side with ease. The only thing that remained of his outfit was the hat, now perched a bit crooked on his head. When it came to Mark’s reindeer outfit, Jackson yanked the zip-up open but did not pull it off of him. 

“I have something for you,” stated Jackson as he picked himself up from Mark slightly and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t move.”

Mark laid flat on his back and only turned his head as he watched Jackson go over to one of the dresser drawers and quickly rummage around. When he closed the drawer and turned around, his hands were behind his back to hide what he had grabbed. As he had been told, Mark laid still and watched as Jackson climbed back onto the bed. A smirk crossed Jackson’s lips before he pulled his hand from behind his back and displayed what he had grabbed in his hands. There were two nipple clamps, one with a green glittery bell and the other with a red one. 

“These will look so good on you,” purred Jackson as he opened one of the clips and trailed the metal along his warm skin. 

A shiver ran over his body as small goosebumps covered his skin. Jackson slowly trailed the clamp up but placed it to the side instead. First, he ran his fingertips over Mark’s nipples and began to play with them a bit. His fingers brushed over them, then pressed harder against them, flicked them, twisted them, and pulled on them. Mark pressed his chest up against Jackson’s fingers in an eager attempt to get more.

With his eyes closed and head tilted back against the pillow under his head, Mark was shocked when he felt the first nipple clamp secure around his perky nipple.

“Ah! That’s cold,” compained Mark as he bit down on his bottom lip and tugged at it with his teeth. 

“I’m adding to your already festive sounding body,” Jackson told him as he flicked his other nipple and added the other clamp. 

Mark reached his hands up to Jackson, the bells around his wrist ringing aggressively with his sudden movements. Slowly, Jackson continued to move his hands around Mark’s body, trailing his fingertips lightly around to tease him a bit. 

“You were waiting all night to do this. Weren’t you?” asked Mark when Jackson finally rested his hands on his hips. “Doing that vlive and not being able to touch me must have been torture,” he added with a seductive shake of his hips. 

Jackson growled and slowly left a line of kisses from Mark’s chest down to the top of his shorts where he bit the elastic band. Just when Mark thought he was going to slide of shorts down using his teeth, Jackson grabbed the material around his crotch and ripped it open. 

“Oh, someone didn’t wear any boxers underneath!” Jackson exclaimed happily. “Feeling feisty?”

“It was too bunchy with boxers underneath,” Mark defended as his face turned red. 

“And it would be easier to have sex later tonight without them,” added Jackson.

“Of course,” came a quick agreement. Once he said that, he sealed his lips and placed a hand over his mouth.

A pleased hum came from Jackson before he stated, “It looks like someone else was eager to have sex tonight too.”

Quickly, Mark wrapped his legs around Jackson’s hips in order to hold him in place where he wanted him. When he felt Jackson try to lift himself away, he tightened his legs even more so their crotches collided together. He then instantly began to rub himself against Jackson and used his arms to pull him in closer as well. The two of them began to kiss and grind against each other, the bells on Mark jingling nonstop as they moved their bodies together. 

When both of their erections were finally fully hard, Mark reached a hand down and started to stroke them together. Both of them moaned in pleasure as Mark started to stoke them, Jackson even bucked his hips against Mark’s hand to try and get him to move his hand faster. 

“I can’t wait any longer,” Jackson finally stated as he removed Mark’s hand from their erections and pushed his legs off of him. 

When he moved himself enough, he grabbed onto Mark’s arm and easily flipped him over onto his stomach. Mark shifted his position slightly and was then pulled up into a kneeling position by his hips. Once he was stable on his knees, he felt Jackson grab onto his shorts again and this time rip farther back so his ass would be exposed. It was only a few seconds later that he felt Jackson give a harsh bite to his ass which made him groan and move his hips. Jackson kept biting his ass and kneading his cheeks with his hands in a rough manner. Mark could not stop moving his hips, especially when Jackson reached forward and started to stroke his erection again. 

“Wait! Jackson, stop!” begged Mark as he felt himself getting close to his limit. “You’re going to make me cum!” Mark reached one of his hands back to Jackson’s and grabbed onto his wrist, but did not try to stop him too hard. 

His climax came shortly after and his entire body shook in pleasure, his toes curled, his hand fisted the sheets under him, and the bells on his body jingled. Jackson removed his hand from Mark’s erection and let him slink down onto the mattress. 

“You always taste amazing,” commented Jackson as he licked some of his lover’s cum from his fingers. 

Slowly picking himself up, Mark turned around on the bed and faced Jackson. He pressed his lips to Jackson’s before he gave him a shove and sent him backwards on the bed. Without wasting any time, he started to lick his erection and give the inside of his thighs a few small nips. When he started to suck Jackson off, he instantly felt a pair of hands on the back of his head and very quickly Jackson was taking control. Mark did not mind that Jackson took control like this because he liked the feeling his his hands in his hair. As Jackson pushed his head down farther onto his erection, Mark used his nails and dragged them across Jackson’s inner thighs, surely leaving marks that would be there for quite some time. 

Right before Jackson came, he pulled Mark’s head up and instead came onto his face. Mark picked himself up and used the back of his hand to wipe some of Jackson’s cum away from his eye. When he looked back up at Jackson, his face was pulled up so they could kiss again. This time as they kissed, Mark climbed into Jackson’s lap and rubbed their erections together again. 

“Damn, I love you so much,” Mark growled through their kisses, his fingers now tangled in Jackson’s hair. 

Jackson hummed in response as one of his hands trailed to Mark’s ass where he slowly pressed a finger into his hole. The way Mark always shivered in pleasure when he played with his hole always made Jackson happy because he knew Mark enjoyed their time together. It was only a short matter of time before Mark began to move his hips against Jackson’s finger, and soon after he began to move Jackson added another two fingers into him. 

There were so many bells jingling in the room that at some points Jackson had a hard time hearing Mark’s whimpers and moans. Carefully, the two of them moved together so that Jackson now leaned up against the headboard of the bed and had Mark straddled over his hips. As they continued to touch each other, Jackson grabbed onto Mark’s hips and guided them the way he wanted. Mark complied with what Jackson wanted and lowered his hips, feeling the tip of his erection pressing against his stretched hole. 

“Need lube? I have some ready,” Jackson offered, since he wanted to make sure he did not hurt Mark. 

Mark shook his head, however, and replied, “I like it rougher sometimes.”

“I feel like fucking you until I can’t any longer,” stated Jackson as he spread Mark’s ass wider. 

“Think I’d oppose that?” Mark then asked with a smirk.

“You have to be able to practice and move in a couple of days,” reminded Jackson while he slowly inserted the head of his erection into Mark. 

“The key words being, ‘in a could of days’,” Mark told him as he moved his hips slightly. 

“Remember that,” Jackson purred before he slammed Mark all the way down on his erection. 

Once he was all the way down, Mark grabbed onto Jackson and adjusted. His legs were shaking in pleasure, all the bells on his ankles jingling playfully. Jackson moved his hips a bit to try and get Mark in the mood to move more. As he did that, Mark slowly began to roll his hips. They started off slowly with Mark allowed to set the pace they went at. Every small movement had the bells on his nipple clamps bouncing against his skin. Eventually, their pace sped up and soon Mark was bouncing on Jackson’s cock like his life depended on it. 

“Do you know what I love?” asked Mark as he sunk all the way onto Jackson’s erection and swirled his hips around. “We don’t even bother to use a condom anymore.”

“Only when we feel like being frisky during our downtime at shows,” Jackson corrected him. 

Mark’s face began to turn red as he remembered what they had done in the back during the end of the year award shows. They had gone off together and had a quick bout of fun, had a fast round in the bathroom, and returned to their seats before anyone had begun to think anything suspicious. 

The only thing that snapped Mark out of his slight daze was when Jackson began to thrust his hips. It did not take long for Mark to move again as well. He leaned in closer to Jackson, his arms wrapped around his lover's head as he held him tight. In that position, he could feel how Jackson bit and sucked at his skin to leave marks. Surely his neck and chest would be covered in hickies after tonight. 

"Jackson, slow down!" Mark begged when he felt him really take control of their pace.

Jackson, however, did not listen and kept building the pace. Moans of bliss left Mark's mouth as he rocked his hips along with Jackson's movements. When Mark felt himself getting closer to his climax, he let go of Jackson and leaned back so his hands rested on the bed behind him. His eyes met with Jackson's and he saw the hunger and fire in them. 

"Make me cum, Santa," Mark told him with a small wink.

"Oh trust me, my little reindeer, I'm going to ride you all night long," stated Jackson with a hungry look in his eyes.

A heavy gulp went down Mark's throat before Jackson really began his assault on his ass. Mark was barely able to stay up as his arms shook. With how deep Jackson was hitting him, it did not take much longer before Mark found himself cumming. His cum went all over Jackson and himself, but Mark could care less as he collapsed onto the bed with his chest heaving. 

As he laid there motionless, he felt Jackson slowly pull out of him and reposition them slightly. When he opened his eyes again, he saw Jackson hovering over him. Mark reached a hand up and wiped a few beads of sweat from Jackson's face. While his actions were soft and caring, Jackson's were not as much as he rapidly rid Mark of the rest of his top. 

The two tostled around in the bed until Jackson finally had Mark laying in his stomach, pinned under him, with his legs open. Just when Jackson was about to start their second round, there were a few knocks at the door. 

"Damn it…" Jackson cursed under his breath as he moved himself off the bed and quickly went over to a wardrobe which held a few robes.

While he moved around the room, Mark shifted slightly and turned over onto his side. Then he watched as Jackson cinched his robe closed and opened the door slightly.

"Yes?" he answered in a normal cheerful voice.

"Ah ha! You are here!" Bambam exclaimed with a smile. "I checked your room and neither you nor Mark were there," he explained. "We're going to make some ramyeon, do you or Mark want any?"

Jackson glanced back towards Mark who had sat up more and began to stroke himself, the sound of the bells jingling lightly. That was all it took for Jackson to make up his mind.

"Mark and I are actually busy with some work," he told Bambam.

"You only ever let Mark into your office...it's not fair you for a personal room to use," Bambam told him with a frown as he tried to peek inside the room. 

Quickly, Jackson moved his body to block the view. "With all the work I do with Team Wang as well as GOT7, I managed to convince JYP to let me have one."

"Lucky…" responded Bambam. "I'll let the others know that you and Mark are passing on the ramyeon though. Don't work too hard since tomorrow is Christmas." 

"We'll stop working soon," replied Jackson with a smile.

"Have a nice night." 

Jackson nodded his head and started to close the door as Bambam began to walk away. Once it was closed and locked again, he turned back to Mark and began to pull the sash of his robe open. He stopped at the edge of the bed and looked down at Mark.

Moved onto his hands and knees now, Mark crawled his way over to Jackson. His hands gripped his robe and pushed it open to expose his erection. Jackson was about to crawl back onto the bed, but instead, Mark had grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. There were only a few strokes before Mark’s lips wrapped around his cock. Without hesitation, Jackson gripped Mark's head to pull him in closer. As he did that, Mark grabbed into his thighs and dug his fingertips into his skin.

This position was a lot better for Jackson to have control as he rammed his cock against the back of Mark's throat. The gagging sounds and the constricting feeling made him moan in pleasure. As Mark scratched new marks into his thighs, Jackson gave a few last thrusts into his mouth before he pulled Mark in once more and filled his mouth with a flood of cum. He pulled his cock out of Mark's mouth with a satisfying pop sound and held his chin in his hand. The way Mark looked up at him with cum dribbling from his mouth was enough to get him fully erect again.

"Open your mouth for me?" asked Jackson as he mimicked the motion he wanted Mark to do.

Mark opened his mouth, his tongue stuck out slightly, and showed Jackson all of his cum.

"Want to swallow?"

Rolling his tongue back into his mouth, Mark pressed his lips together and swallowed all of Jackson's cum.

"Fuck…" groaned Jackson as he released Mark's chin and shrugged off his robe. "Lay on your back with your legs over the edge.

Since he was eager to get another round in, Mark repositioned himself. Jackson grabbed his legs and pulled him closer to the edge, and while still holding onto him, thrust right back into his hole.

"Aahhhh~! Yes!" cried Mark in absolute pleasure.

Jackson did not waste any time and with a firm grasp on Mark, he took complete control. Mark’s hands gripped the edge of the mattress to keep himself from slipping off with how hard Jackson was plowing into him. The bells around his ankles were ringing nonstop as Jackson wrapped his arms around his thighs and pulled on them. 

There was a sudden yank which caused Mark’s hands to slip and for his lower back to slide off the bed. His legs were flipped so he was then in a kneeling position on the floor with his chest pressed against the mattress. The entire time he was moved, Jackson remained inside of him. Their movements quickly resumed as Jackson kneeled behind him and leaned over him so his chest pressed against Mark’s back. 

“Ahhh~! Jackson! Wait! You need to slow down!” begged Mark as he fisted the covers under his hands. The speed at which Jackson moved was so intense that he felt like he almost could not get a full breath in. 

The deep, guttural moans that flowed into Mark’s ear from Jackson, caused his erection to twitch in even more please. Sounds that came from Jackson during sex were the ones that turned him on because his voice became deeper. Not only was he lost in pleasure, but now he was lost in Jackson’s voice as well. So much so, in fact, that he had not realized just how close Jackson had been to his orgasm. It was only when there was a hitch in Jackson’s breath and an even deeper moan that he suddenly felt a flood of cum enter his ass. The feeling of Jackson pumping him full caused him to reach his own orgasm and clamp tightly down around Jackson’s cock.

There was hardly enough time for Mark to catch his breath and come down from his high before Jackson began to move again. A pleasured, yet tired, whine escaped Mark’s lips as he turned his head to the side and rested on the mattress. 

“Hold on!” Mark cried out as an overwhelming feeling of pleasure consumed him. The immense pleasure he was feeling from the orgasm he just had was mixing with even more pleasure from Jackson’s thrusts. His mind was blank, his cock was dripping cum, and his body was shaking.

In only a few more thrusts, Mark came again. However, that did not cause Jackson to stop. If anything, Mark could have sworn it made Jackson move even faster and harder. Tears of pleasure streamed down his face and another loud cry left his mouth as Jackson reached his hand down and began to stroke him. Since he was already so overly sensitive, it did not take much longer until he came yet again. 

This time around, Jackson actually stopped and pulled himself out. Mark’s entire body began to relax and he slowly slid off the bed and completely onto the ground where he laid with his eyes closed and chest heaving. 

“Don’t think we’re done yet,” Jackson told him as he crouched down next to him and gently stroked his face. “We at least have another round to go.”

A small groan left Mark’s mouth before he relaxed even more against the floor. Jackson was able to tell that Mark really was nearing the end of his endurance for the night, so he carefully scooped him up in his arms and carried him over to a plush, red, wingback chair in the room. With ease, he was able to rip the shorts the rest of the way and discard them off to the side so they were out of the way. 

Mark knew he was being moved but he did not bother to open his eyes and let his head lul to the side. While Jackson worked on getting him positioned how he wanted, Mark actually found that he had dozed off for a short period of time. 

Although Jackson would have prefered for Mark to be awake during this, it did make it easier while he was asleep. There were straps he pulled out from under the chair and secured around Mark’s ankles so that his legs were splayed open over the arms of the chair. In order to secure the cuffs around his ankles properly, he had to slide the strands of bells off of him. Once his legs were secured, he moved onto his hands. There was a metal ring on the back of the chair which he quickly tied a rope to and then proceeded to bind his wrists so that his arms were tugged up and his elbows bent over the top of the chair. The final thing Jackson did was go over to one of his drawers and pull out a leather collar which had a few bells going around it. Once he secured it around Mark’s neck, he gave his lover a few kisses on the cheek and then the lips. 

Slowly, Mark began to wake up and returned Jackson’s kiss. It did not take him long before he realized he was restrained. He attempted to shift in the chair but was unable to move his legs at all. He let out a small whine as Jackson continued to kiss his lips and made his way down his neck and to his chest. 

“Jackson…” he moaned as he watched Jackson take one of the bells on a nipple clamp into his mouth.

A mischievous smirk crossed Jackson’s lips before he jerked his head back and ripped the nipple clamp off Mark. 

“Ouch!” screamed Mark, his nipple throbbing in pain. Jackson soon took his nipple into his mouth and gently sucked and licked it to try and sooth it a bit. 

Mark was just thankful that Jackson was more gentle with removing the other clamp and while still sucking on one, began to twist the other between his fingers. No matter how badly he wanted to reach down and touch Jackson, each time he jerked his arms, he was met with the resistance of the rope that kept him firmly in place.

There was soon the feeling of a finger entering his stretched ass. The finger moved in and out of him but was soon removed when Jackson raised his head from Mark’s nipple. Jackson gave Mark one more kiss before he began to push his cum covered finger into his mouth. Mark tried to move his head away from Jackson’s finger at first, but since he was restrained there was nowhere for him to go. As he sucked on Jackson’s finger, Jackson began to press his cock back into his ass. 

When Jackson was fully inside Mark again, he removed his finger from his mouth and trailed it down to his chest where he flicked his nipple. Mark’s hole tightened around him at that action so he did it a few more times before he saw how much his erection was twitching against his stomach. 

“Last round?” Jackson asked as he ground his hips against Mark. 

“What happened to going all night?” questioned Mark.

Jackson smiled and grabbed the collar around Mark’s neck, giving it a slight tug. “You already passed out once. I don’t want to push you too hard or you might not be up for any fun tomorrow.”

With a nod of Mark’s head, Jackson began to move. Jackson grabbed onto Mark’s hips and leaned in to kiss him some more. The two of them continued to kiss, Mark allowing for Jackson’s tongue to slip into his mouth to deepen their kiss more. A slight change in the angle of his thrusts, and Jackson had Mark screaming in pleasure because he continuously slammed against his prostate. 

“Jackson! Jackson! Fuck!” Mark screamed as he turned his head away from their kiss. 

“I’ll really make you beg for this one,” Jackson whispered into his ear before he reached down and tightly gripped Mark’s weeping erection. 

Mark shook his head and thrust his hips to try and get Jackson to release him. He knew what Jackson was doing. If Jackson was making it hard to cum, he knew he would have at least two or three dry orgasms to look forward to before he was actually allowed to cum. 

“I know you enjoy it as much as me,” Jackson told with with a smirk.

“Not when I’m this tired,” clarified Mark with a deep groan. Right after he said that, his body was wracked with his first dry orgasm. His body shook and the remaining bells tingled lightly. 

Jackson waited for Mark to calm down a bit before he moved again and told Mark, “I’ll be nice and only tease you once more before letting you cum.”

There was no time for Mark to reply before he was overcome with pleasure again. He knew very well that Jackson new ever part of him, but it was always a question of when he would really use that knowledge against him. Right now, was one of those times. He was putty in Jackson’s hands. Mark could feel his hips shake, telling both of them he was close to another dry orgasm already. Jackson even tightened his grip more to ensure he would not be able to cum. 

In no time, a second dry orgasm wracked Mark’s body and made him pull at his restraints. There were no words to describe how badly he wanted to be free from them so he could pounce on top of Jackson and ride him. 

“You always feel it better when you’re a bit restrained,” Jackson purred as he released his hold on Mark’s cock and teasingly ran a finger from the base to the tip. 

Small whines left Mark’s mouth as he pushed himself against Jackson as much as he possibly could. Jackson’s hands trailed up to his hips and stopped there momentarily before they continued up to his chest where he began to play with his nipples again. Before he began to move once more, he leaned down and started to nip at his neck. This time, however, when Jackson started to move, his movements were different. They were slower...smoother. Jackson was not just fucking him this time. He was making proper love to him. Rarely did this happen because they were in the heat of the moment, trying to get a quick round in, or being kinky. But when Jackson was in the lovemaking mood, it was fantastic. 

“My hands...at least free my hands…” Mark begged him as he gave a few light tugs at the rope. 

Jackson drew his head back and looked up at Mark’s arms bent over the back of the chair. Although he would not mind feeling Mark’s hands over him, in order to free him that would involve him pulling out of Mark and going around the back of the chair. 

“Later,” came his response after a few more seconds passed. 

His hands continued to roam Mark’s body and his lips caressed his skin and his teeth nipped at him. Their movements were slow and gentle but brought Mark just as much pleasure as his faster movements from before. Jackson slowly built Mark’s pleasure up to the point where he thought he was about to cum and would then almost completely stop and wait for his pleasure to decrease before starting all over again. He did this a handful of times before he decided he should be nice and let Mark have the release he so desperately wanted. 

“Want to cum with me?” asked Jackson as he whispered into Mark’s ear and gave it a harsh bite. 

“Ack!” Mark groaned at the bite, his face scrunched in slight discomfort. 

All Jackson could do was chuckle before he began to move his hips a bit faster, though still keeping his movements gentle. Their lips pressed together and they moaned into each other’s mouths. WIth all the teasing Mark had endured from Jackson, he was the first one to finally cum. However, Jackson was not far behind and came right after he did. 

Mark went completely limp in the chair as Jackson did his best to support his own weight so he would not make Mark uncomfortable. After a few minutes so they could come down from their highs, Jackson carefully pulled out of Mark and slowly stood up. 

“After you’ve been plowing into me it feels strange to be empty,” Mark commented as he felt some of Jackson’s cum slip out of his ass.

With a raised eyebrow, Jackson silently held up a finger as a sign for Mark to wait a moment. His feet lightly slapped against the floor as he went over to a dresser and rummaged around a little. It took him a while to finally manage to find what he was looking for, but when he found it he did not attempt to hide it from Mark. In his hand was a short strand of anal beads which had a deer tail at the end of it. 

“How um...planned you appear to be…” Mark stated as Jackson proudly walked back over to him.

“It was in a variety pack that also came with a rabbit and fox tail,” explained Jackson. 

Since Mark had grown accustomed to different butt plugs and anal beads, he did not fight it when Jackson began to push them into his hole. In fact, he moaned at the sensation and shook his hips when the tail pressed flush against his ass. As soon as that was done, Jackson got to work to free him from the chair so he would be more comfortable. First he freed his legs so he could put them down and saw how quickly his muscles relaxed. He then went behind the chair so he would be able to untie the rope around his wrists. Before he did that, though, he placed a hand under Mark’s chin and tilted his head up so their eyes could meet. Leaning over the chair, he gave Mark one last kiss before standing back up and finally freeing him. Although he was now free, Jackson made no effort to remove the remaining bells from his body. 

“Can you stand up?” asked Jackson as he walked back around to the front of the chair.

“Pft! Of course…” Mark replied in a not too confident voice. 

Slowly, he raised himself to his feet and steadied himself. When he tried to take a few steps, his legs instantly gave out. Thankfully Jackson was there to catch him and quickly picked him up to carry him. 

“Are we going to sleep in here?” Mark questioned when Jackson began to walk. 

With a shake of his head, Jackson replied, “I don’t have clean sheets ready and the bed is a mess. Besides, we should take a quick shower and get comfortable for the night.”

“You think I’ll be able to stand in the shower?” 

“I’ll help you. Don’t worry,” Jackson assured him right away. 

Just as Jackson was about to open the door, Mark slammed his hand down and forced it closed again.

“What if the others are still awake and see us?” he asked nervously. Although they knew everyone else knew about them and what they did, it was not like he wanted to get caught right after having sex and smelling so heavily of it. Not to mention...the buttplug. 

“It’s late enough now. I bet they’ve all headed to bed for the night,” Jackson explained. “Besides, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about even if they do catch us. We’re glistening in the aftermath of sex they wish they could be having.”

Mark groaned as he hugged Jackson around the neck and buried his face against his neck. As soon as Jackson opened the door, he took them straight to the bathroom. As they moved, the bells on Mark made light noises which gave away to anyone still awake that they were moving. Jackson moved quickly though and got them to the bathroom in a matter of seconds and started the shower for them. Right when they were able to get in the shower, the bathroom door slammed open and Bambam appeared. 

“I told you I heard them!” he called back to the others. When he looked back over towards Jackson and Mark, he eyes fell to Mark’s ass since it was facing him. “They were going at it!” he added with a laugh. “Both of you owe me money!”

“Aish! Get out!” Mark shouted before he grabbed a towel and threw it at Bambam. 

Bambam dodged the towel and quickly began to close the door behind him. Before it closed all the way, he opened it again and sang, “Merry Christmas~!”

“I hope you know we’re sleeping in tomorrow,” Mark warned Jackson.

“How about we sleep in and I bring you breakfast in bed?” offered Jackson, knowing it would cheer Mark up. 

“Deal,” agreed Mark. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, and many more,” Jackson replied. 

Then from the living room, Mark and Jackson heard, “Sleigh bells ring, are you listening~?” being sang. Mark immediately buried his face in his hands and groaned. Even though Mark did not say anything, Jackson knew he would be in for an earful come morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> The 5th year of MarkSon is completed! I hope that you all have a Merry Christmas ^^ 
> 
> Now what did you think of this oneshot this year? I thought it would be fun to have a little play on words of a Christmas song xD I mean...what would my MarkSon Christmas oneshot be without a bunch of fun smut?? So many bells ;P 


End file.
